Skyactiv
Skyactiv 'is the first episode of Greater Than One series and represents the brand of 'Mazda. Trivia & Discussions * This episode will continue the journey of BT-50 way back home. * First appearance of 6. * First appearance of the Mazda Intl. Base (commonly known as KODO). * First appearance of Crosswind. * First appearance of 2. * First appearance of 3. * First appearance of Spyder. * First appearance of The Gatekeeper. * Last appearance of S.A (Corpse/''Confirmed Fate)'' * Last appearance of V.L (Corpse/''Confirmed Fate)'' * Last appearance of Ch3r (Corpse/''Confirmed Fate)'' * Last appearance of Rov't (Corpse/''Confirmed Fate)'' * MU-X & Crosswind are the only ones who has a different brand/clan. * It was revealed that S.A, V.L, Ch3r & Rov are the 4 victims who suffer a bloody massacre while they are having a journey. * The murderers are still unknown according to the leader of Mazda, 6. * MU-X & Crosswind was already met before Crosswind helps out BT-50. * 6 learns that he shouldn't let some bad things to be undone. Plot (BT-50 is on the way back home but it seems that there is something wrong around.) Synopsis BT-50 is still walking way back home with his injured leg as he was trying to ease the pain but somehow he can't resulting to get stumbled over and over. The guards caught him in the distance shooting a grenade launcher side by side just to warn him. BT-50 thought that it was over so he has really no choice to surrender rather than to die for nothing. When a guard handcuffed BT-50, A sudden attacked heard wherein several guards gets annihilated until it all goes down. BT-50 takes advantage to escape but a point at his head meet him behind but gets stabbed through the back by a thrown dagger. Crosswind reveals himself and doubts to BT-50 that he can just annihilate the entire guards with his own abilities rather than to run and end up getting stumbled then he introduces himself which he was also a prisoner of Ford Intl. Base. BT-50 introduces himself also and he thinks that he was in a different cell so he seems not familiar with him. Crosswind suggests that he can help while BT-50 was about to leave but somehow he did not agree. Getting stumbled again, Crosswind approaches and smiles at him telling that he really needs some help. At the KODO Gate, 6 was still stressed on how they will resolve the bad smell coming from the dead bodies lying in the distance as they can't decompose it to prevent accusation. Spyder rants that if he was still afraid of getting accused, this smell will stay forever unless he can figure it out in the other ways. "We can quarantine the area if you want," ''Spyder says to 6 suggesting a solution. '' 2 & 3 shows up and they both report that the bad smell is getting worse as the residents are suffering some severe sickness and also some infection that can lead to a death toll. The Gatekeeper scopes the corpse to know if there is someone still alive and ends up looking for nothing. BT-50 is being guided by Crosswind until they smell something bad meaning they are nearly close to the base. They figured it out where does it came from wherein they witnessed a bloody massacre of S.A, V.L, Ch3r & Rov't but somehow they didn't know them. BT-50 saw each of their faces are literally obliterated which means that the murderers are in desperate to kill them. Crosswind tells that they need to go before someone caught them near the dead bodies. Arriving at the KODO base, 6 meet them and quickly secure Crosswind by surrounding him. Spyder tells that he shouldn't be here but BT-50 warns each and every one of them to stay away from him. 6 asks why he took for so long as he didn't know that he was left without asking permission. BT-50 apologizes for what he did and asks about the dead bodies near to their base. "I guess we have no choice to use him. Right?" 6 says to BT-50 targeting Crosswind to be the one to decompose the dead bodies away from them. Crosswind refuses as he was here just to escort BT-50 safely but 6 wasn't happy to hear his rejection wherein he knocks Crosswind down out of nowhere. BT-50 tries to scold his action but he got dragged by 2 & 3 way back home. Spyder thinks that he shouldn't be done that if he wants a peace but with his rude rejection, he was right for doing it. Crosswind crawls not so far away from them and attempts to escape but he got caught by Spyder's web shot. When they approach Crosswind, MU-X shows up above them and warns that it seems not fair to force him to do things that they can just do it by themselves. 6 explains that he just want to some help to decompose the dead bodies near to their base as they don't want to do such things that are not part of their clan. Spyder apologizes for what 6 done to Crosswind and admits that they are afraid of chaos as it traumatized their residents. Crosswind tells that they can just say that before rather than to punch him and he also thanked MU-X for calming them. ''"I understand that this clan doesn't even want some chaos or war concerning in their residents but sometimes you should better be prepared once it happens because letting the bad things will make it worse and will end up for being traumatized," ''MU-X says to the leads of Mazda. X-5 appears behind 6 and tells that the meeting is about to start. MU-X says that he will accept the favor just to teach them what is right with the help of Crosswind. In the end, While MU-X & Crosswind are dragging the dead bodies, The scene zooms in S.A's face as it recalls on how it happened on and off which means that they got killed a long time ago. Crosswind realizes that the ambush took only a minute as their condition was literally obliterated. Deaths * S.A * V.L * Ch3r * Rov't